


bubble bath

by allpowerfullou



Series: one thousand words [2]
Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Age Changes, Bubble Bath, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, M/M, Not Beta Read, Written for a Picture, sickly cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 18:51:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4846487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allpowerfullou/pseuds/allpowerfullou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>chanyeol and baekhyun take some time to wind down after a long day</p>
            </blockquote>





	bubble bath

**Author's Note:**

> based off the second photo from [this fanart](http://harryaches.tumblr.com/post/117947153567) (art credit [skirt1127](https://twitter.com/skirt1127) on twitter)

Chanyeol groaned and tilted his head back more, resting his head on Baekhyun’s lap with a content hum. The other man giggled, pulling at a lock of dark curls before massaging it back into his pile of suds that was now consuming Chanyeol’s head whole. Momentarily, Baekhyun reconsidered not taking off his pants as he watched the way the water soaked into the creme colored material and made it a dark brown, but the thought was washed away as the younger blinked at him dreamily.

“You’re four in a twenty-three year old’s body, you know,” he mumbled, the grin on his face hidden behind Chanyeol’s big hand.

The larger man smiled up at him, letting his fingers dance across the older’s sharp face before landing on the rim of his glasses, nudging them up a little. Baekhyun snorted, shaking his head slightly to ward off Chanyeol’s roaming hands.

His small, narrow hands carded through the younger’s hair, sighing contently as the black haired man stretched out, one long leg draping haphazardly over the edge of the tub. Water dripped off his foot, adding to the puddles surrounding their old tub. It seemed as if everything in their apartment was too small for Chanyeol, from the doorway to Baekhyun himself, but it all managed to work out. He was a dedicated man, always willing to bow his head when going through a walkway so Baekhyun didn’t feel so bad about begging them to move in.

It was his pick. The apartment was like a dream, or at least that’s what the elder insisted. Chanyeol saw peeling wallpaper and outdated appliances, but anywhere Baekhyun was, the latter was soon to follow. He didn't mind the countless hours of work and dedication they both had put in. It made the little nook more theirs than anything. Everywhere they turned there was a funny story or memory etched into the wood or paint, making them smile and giggle softly at the thought. All of the work was beyond with it, especially when it meant that he and Baekhyun could cuddle on the couch at the end of the day and look at the little world they created.

Park Chanyeol was helplessly in love. And if that meant slaving away in a dusty bookstore six nights a week while his mornings were spent with his nose in textbooks, then that’s what he did. It was miserable, and he almost never got to see his boyfriend during the week, but that's life. They made it work, even if it took more than a little effort. Despite popular belief, it was Baekhyun who carried most of the bills. He was hellbent to make everything perfect for both him and Chanyeol, not to mention, his charming smile and charismatic personality landed him a job in an up and coming company as one of the main chairmen. He was more like an assistant than anything, but with time the pair knew he would have his name on a golden nameplate. Their life wasn't straight from a storybook. It was rough, stressful, and Chanyeol burnt a lot of food before he finally managed to cook a decent meal. 

They were far from the ideal couple, neither one of them having a specific role, but Baekhyun had said more than once that he liked to keep people guessing. And they did. People who meet them and assume Baekhyun was quiet and docile, taking Chanyeol's dick whenever the younger asked, but it didn't take long for him to twist that idea to hell.

“Sit up straight so I can rinse your hair without getting anymore water on the floor,” he said, already leaning forward to fill a cup with water from the spout.

He was quickly regretting not taking his pants off completely, but sometimes it’s hard thinking things through when Chanyeol was prancing around naked, swinging his cast around like a weapon. It sometimes made him feel like a dad, but it was a feeling he wouldn’t change for the world. Granted, he was a few years older than Chanyeol, there was absolutely nothing in his mind that would make them split. Even if it meant he was soaking wet with a bundle of soapy curls in his lap. 

Their lives were kind of just merged together, like two gears grinding against each other until they smoothed out enough to work together.

“You could have just saved so much time by getting in here with me,” Chanyeol retorted, a small smirk on his lips as he carefully shifted back slowly as not to get his arm wet.

“If I got in that tub, someone would have gotten a dick in their ass, and it wasn’t going to be me,” Baekhyun snorted, finding himself way too funny to be humanly possible as he shifted himself and poured the cup of water over the top of Chanyeol’s head.

The younger groaned, but chuckled along regardless. This was the part where everything was winding down; their day coming to an end. Outside the small window, the city was switching between warm sunlight and busy people to twinkling stars and wanderers of the night. In a way, it made Chanyeol happy that he had found Baekhyun while still young, that way he wouldn’t have to search throughout the night to find someone to go home with. Instead, he could focus on the man behind him and friends surrounding him. Being in love was pretty nice.

“Stop moving your head, you’re getting me wet!”

Chanyeol giggled, flipping his hair back so droplets of water would attack Baekhyun. 

"You fucker," he hissed, reaching forward to pull Chanyeol's hair again. The younger grunted in pain before leaning back to look up at Baekhyun, giving him a pout. 

"You love me," was his retort, pout already making Baekhyun roll his eyes before leaning in to peck the younger's lips in an affectionate kiss. 

"Your right, but you're still a fucker. Now, get your ass out, you're done," he scratched Chanyeol's head for a moment before carefully climbing out of the tub, wasting not time in stripping out of his pants and cleaning up the floor. "Dry off and come cuddle with me. I'm getting in bed." He threw a small smile in Chanyeol's direction, giggling to himself as the younger fumbled while attempting to stand up. The eagerness was clear on his face as Baekhyun left the bathroom, already stripping down to his boxers and climbing into their large bed.

He was well on his way to falling asleep when he felt the mattress dip, Chanyeol's body climbing up the length before clumsily rolling under the covers. He tugged Baekhyun into his arms, peppering his face with kisses as the elder sighed into the warm, damp skin of Chanyeol's chest.


End file.
